Sun & Moon
by the3ve
Summary: Stranded in her own time, Kagome is left with scrolls to learn about her family history. Discoveries will be made, the past will change for the better and well, time will only tell what will happen after that.
1. Broken Well

It's been weeks since Kagome has visited the Feudal Era, she knew that once she returned that her hanyou friend would let her have it. He'd yell about how she was wasting everyone's time, how she was no help to the group and that Naraku could've taken the remaining shards by then. Everything was her fault, as it always was.

Yet the well not working wasn't.

No matter if he would believe that or not, it was the truth.

Nearly a month ago, Kagome had argued with the half demon that she would need to go home for at most five days. Exams were coming up and she needed to restock their supplies, the usual bit as well as spend a day with her family that she missed dearly. Inuyasha yelled as he always did, insulting her and comparing her to his dead love, Kikyou. The routine was always the same, it never deviated.

She finally got her way after a few choice words were spoken, kissing her kit goodbye as well as waving off her friends before she jumped into the magic that brought her home.

At first, she relished in the comfort her home brought, the loudness of her brother running up and down the stairs as well as her mother's gentle chastising. Nothing was better than being around family, even if they were a bit weird at times. But that's what she loved about them. The first two days passed without fault, she even found herself growing weary of when her hanyou friend would come from the well to drag her back. Yet that never happened. He never came and she thought that perhaps Kaede spoke to him, convinced him to let her stay the full five days. The fourth day came and went without an interruption, then came the fifth day when she was set to leave.

Kissing her mother and brother goodbye, she took that horrid yellow backpack and tossed it over her shoulder before she jumped back into the well. Waiting for the magic to engulf her and spit her back into the past.

Yet it never did.

Instead she found herself at the bottom of a dry well in an aging wellhouse. Confused, she climbed her way out and stared down its walls. Nothing looked off at first but as her gentle hands grabbed the edge of the well, she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp.

The magic was no longer singing its bright tune that always welcomed her, instead it was dull as if chastising her for not following what it told her to do. She could feel her heart begin to ache, what had she done wrong _now_? Why was it _always_ her fault? Tears began to form at her eyes and it wasn't that long until they were streaming down her face, hands balled up in fists as she hit the edge of the well.

The first day it didn't let her through, she didn't leave the well house. She sat beside the damned well, crying as she leaned against it. Her mother later found her after hearing the gentle sobs and bangs against the well. The woman had no idea how to comfort her daughter in such a time, so she brought her blankets and a pillow as well as food to eat.

It took her a while to gain back her desire to go to her room, to try and figure out what was happening. At first, she settled for just glaring at the wellhouse as if it would answer her questions if she stared hard enough. But that quickly proved to be useless, so she opted with busying herself with catching up with her school as best as she could. Hoping each and every day that the song would go back to its original tune and was only met with disappointment when it didn't. But then school began to leave a nasty taste of her tongue because while she cherished her friends dearly, they began to annoy her with their constant desires to get her to date Hojo. The guy was nice and gentle towards her and maybe if she hadn't gone into the past, she would have been content with such a guy as him. But he couldn't understand the concept of ' _no´_ and was far too normal for a time-traveling priestess such as herself.

And so, she made a schedule for herself every day, it was simple really. She would attend school and immediately after go home and study the old scrolls in her family's shrine. The idea of studying her own family history never really occurred to her because even after she had fallen down the well, she had accepted that Kikyou was her incarnation and that was that. Maybe here and there she thought about how powerful the previous monks and mikos were before her but nothing too big really.

Oh, how the poor girl was wrong.

Just within the first day of research she learned one valuable piece of information.

Kikyou was _not_ her incarnation.


	2. Family Secrets

The discovery was…. _shocking_ to say the least.

The axis in which her world was resting, tilted heavily and suddenly she felt like she could finally breathe. Oddly enough the discovery was relieving, she no longer had to live up to a dead woman's reputation.

As she sat on the dusty floor of the shrine room, the world around her became clearer to her cerulean eyes. It made sense to her the more she dwelled on it. There was nothing remotely similar about her and the other priestess, sure their features were similar but Kagome's features were on the more generic side when it came to Japanese women. But it was the source of their powers that was the largest difference, because despite the both of them being priestesses the source color was oh so very different. Sure, most stayed a similar hue as Miroku's was a bit more purple than it was blue and Kikyou's held a pure blue. Kagome's was pink.

Reiryoku may be blue, dark blue or even baby blue.

It was _never_ pink.

She always knew something was off when she was compared to Kikyou, sure part of it was the fact she didn't like being compared to someone else but who did? But most of it was because it didn't _feel_ right to be called her reincarnation.

Her thoughts dwelled on the new information for a few minutes before she went back to the scrolls. Hoping to find her family's ancestor, surely, she must have some connection to the old world if she was to be involved with this battle with Naraku. Her search for information didn't last long as her mother called her in for dinner.

Oh, how her heart was filled with glee from the discover for days after, the world seemed brighter to her as she no longer was tied to Kikyou in any sort of way.

It was only a few days later that a thought had finally dawned on her, causing her to dig into the records further.

' _If we are not the same blood, how can she have my soul?'_

The memory of part of her soul being taken from her made her shudder but it also fueled her to find out more. So, the young girl buried her noses in the scrolls, looking for any sort of clue as to how or why. She would be in there for hours before she finally found something, it was an old scroll with an exquisite wax seal over it. Initially, she wanted to tear past the barrier and open it but a part of her urged her to bring it to her mother. Surely, she would know something about it. Mother always did.

Kagome pulls herself up from the floor, dusting off her knees before she hurries back inside and finds her mother in the dining room with a cup of coffee and the paper laid out before her.

"Can I help you, darling?" She asks, greeting her daughter with a warm smile before bringing the cup to her lips for a sip.

"Mama, do you know what this is?" Kagome asks, holding up the scroll and almost immediately, her mother freezes up for a moment before setting her cup back down.

"Take a seat, baby." She tells her daughter after letting a much needed sigh. Of course, Tomoko just knew that one day her daughter would the scroll, but she never believed it would be so soon!

She can't blame for the odd look that Kagome gives her, Tomoko would be giving her the same look if she were in her daughter's place.

"That scroll, it was your father's." Tomoko starts off, watching the way her baby girl's eyes widen in shock. Oh, how she wished Atsunao were here himself to tell her this. "Though I must warn you that you must be willing to accept what you read once you open it, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asks, her voice soft as she looks between her mother and what was now deemed as her father's scroll.

"Will you accept what happens once you read it?" Tomoko asks again, her eyes beginning to sting as tears finally begin to start. She stares at Kagome for a few seconds that seem like forever before her daughter gives a tentative nod.

Kagome takes a deep breath and pulls the seal off the scroll, unrolling the paper and can't help but let out a gasp. Its contents are deceived by its appearance, the paper is a near pure white as it unfolds before her. The kanji is written with the upmost precision, each stroke is so careful yet perfect and if she looked hard enough she could see the gold that sparkled in the ink. Her eyes scan each section carefully, widening oh-so slightly with each new bit of information.

The silence was putting Tomoko on edge, a hand coming up to wipe away the straying tears that threatened to fall out.

"Mama, what does this mean…?" Kagome asks, voice threatening to break as she finally tears her eyes from the paper.

"It means what it says, darling." The woman was on the brink of tears, doing her best to not cry in front of her beloved daughter. "You are the closest descendent of Midoriko and Atsunao."

The silence returns momentarily and Tomoko lets it overcome them as Kagome tries to let the information sink it. How was this all possible? If she were to be the closest descendent of Midoriko and Atsunao, she wouldn't have been able to be born in the modern era. Her home would be in the feudal era, she would be an unforgivable child. Purity and evil combined. She looks back at her mother, confusion in her eyes.

"Your father had come through the well so many years ago, aching with gashes all over his body. It was horrible, I was so young when I found him and yet even though he was in pain, he laughed and tried to joke." Her mother begins, tears finally allowed to fall freely as she told the story. "He held you so tightly against his chest, begging me to take you in and of course I agreed, how could I not? You were just a baby, you deserved a chance and so did he. I did my best to nurse him back to health while taking care of you, jii-chan was so angry during that time." Laughter follows her words.

"Eventually Atsunao and I came to fall in love as you grew older and stayed with us, he was a wonderful man but sometimes he got this wistful look in his eyes and I knew he missed his home." A sigh causes her to stop before she finally goes back on. "That scroll you found, he had written for you to find once you became old enough. I guess being 17 is old enough to him, huh? He had told me that one day you would have to go back home for a daring battle of some sorts, he wasn't allowed to say. He feared that if he said too much then the past would be altered and the future could cease to exist."

"But mama-" Kagome starts before she's cut off once more.

"Why do you think I didn't argue when you kept going back to help find the shards? Your father knew this was your duty and while I would want nothing more than my lovely little daughter to stay home with me, you're needed there. They need you." Tomoko explains, tears flowing as she reaches forward to take Kagome's hand in her own with a gentle grip. "I love you, Kagome, you are not my daughter by blood but you are still _**my**_ daughter." She tells her, placing a kiss to the girl's knuckles before she pushes herself up from her chair and heads out of the dining room to leave Kagome to her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: So just to clarify! Kagome is _not_ the daughter of her canon mother in Inuyasha, instead she is the child of Midoriko and her demon lover, Atsunao. As for what kind of demon he is, that'll be revealed later on!

Also to note, Midoriko existed during the Heian period while the events of Inuyasha are happening in Sengoku Jidai, which is the end of the "feudal era" in Japan. So the fact that Atsunao was able to use the well is to show how long that well or time portal has been around. More will obviously explained later on and I swear that she will get back to the Inu-Tachi eventually!

These are just chapters of self discovery, the good part will happen soon enough.


	3. Self Enlightenment

_KINDAN NO AI_

 _Many tales spoke of unions between maidens of purity and men of demonic mothers, their unions always unstable despite their love for one another. Their powers were known to spark in fury at each other for their union was not meant to be._

 _But there was a tale of one such union that worked in harmony, though only few know of it._

 _It was of the grant priestess Midoriko and her demonic mate, Atsunao._

 _Though at first the woman opposed any sort of demon in her closest circle, the being known as Atsunao had snuck his way into her heart. He had met her under the guise of a human male, just a poor traveler who seemed all too happy about the presence of demons that would follow him. Midoriko sought to purify the demonic spirits until the traveler sat her down, taking her hand in his own and telling her to take a moment to learn about the demons before she sought to exorcise them. Though she found the idea to be ridiculous as it was always taught to her that demons were mindless, only existing to wreak havoc amongst humans._

 _But nevertheless, she listened._

 _It was from that instance that her life's view would change. The man had taught her so much about the demons around her, sure there were stranglers that wanted nothing more than the demise of humans or just wanted to kill for the sake of it. But there were humans like that as well._

 _Many demons cherished their families, packs as he referred to them. They were beings just like herself, living to survive, keeping their families safe from outside offenders._

 _She and the traveler kept each other company until the man had noticed he had fallen in love with the legendary priestess, something he had not intended to do with such a woman. But it happened without his wanting to._

 _It had been many months since their first encounter when he told her, he opened his heart to her and told her whom he really was._

 _Atsunao was a man of many names as he had traveled many lands, some had known him as simply as Huli Jing in the far lands of what would later be known as China. But he was more famously known as what would later be called a gumiho in land of Korea. It was only when he came to Japan had he picked a human name to call himself by._

 _Midoriko was shocked to say the least but nevertheless, she accepted him with her heart open to him as well. Many moons ago she would have detested the thought of falling in love with a demon but having learned so much about them, she could not find it in herself to care._

 _It would be the union of Midoriko and Atsunao that would begin the chaos to the Shikon Jewel._

So much had been thrust into her dainty hands at such an unfortunate time for the young maiden as she closed the scroll that contained the legend of her 'parents' union. Whilst it had answered many questions, it failed to answer the one she desired most. If indeed her mother was Midoriko and her father was this 'Atsunao' character, what was her father? What was the other half of her heritage that was left so blurry to her.

Many thoughts would run through her mind like a never-ending marathon, they prodded at everything she had grown to know and had become. Her sense of identity was quickly beginning to crumble and she even founding herself wishing that she had just been the dead woman's reincarnation, life would be so much simpler if that was in fact the start of her lineage.

It was too much for her to take in, her world was now shaking on its poorly made axis as she tried to go back to her usual routine before she eventually would just find herself locked in her room with scrolls upon scrolls, reading in hopes of finding out something.

Her father was always an enigma, much like his own daughter, put himself out there so freely to the world yet he held so many secrets behind his eyes. Unfortunately, those secrets would also be kept from his own daughter it would seem since many of the scrolls lacked any real information that she needed. But perhaps it was for the best, at least that's what she figured.

Days would pass her by until she finally found a method that she had seemingly forgot during her week long existential crisis.

Meditation.

So, she set forth, confining herself in a small area in the backyard of her home where trees grew every which way so that nature only surrounded her. Kagome did as Miroku had once taught her to do, relaxing herself to her most calm and natural self before she found herself within one's spiritual world of mind.

This was not her first time experiencing such a journal but it was her first time meeting someone there along side her. It was none other Midoriko herself, greeting the girl with such a warm smile yet her eyes held a sadness as deep as the ocean itself.

"Come, my child, you must have many questions." She speaks, her voice is like that of a blooming rose, gentle yet full of beauty.

Kagome follows with no hesitation, after all this is why she decided to meditate. She needed answers and if this was the only way to get them, then so be it.

"Sit and I will answer all that you have to your best abilities." Midoriko says to her, beckoning her to sit and she does so obediently.

"Why? Why am I here in the modern era, I don't understand that and how can I be your child?" The urgency in her voice was clear as day and Midoriko can't help but give a soft laugh, oh how her daughter acted so much like her father.

"Because it was dangerous for you to be with me, the well was the only assurance that you would be safe and your father knew that." She starts, taking a breath before she goes on. "He had the gift of foresight, thankfully, so he knew that the well would assure your survival. This future of yours, you were safe there and luckily it had taken you straight to the old shrine grounds of my own family. You were safe from everything."

"I know it's confusing, dear, I know but we couldn't let you know who you were at such a young age. You could hardly believe the stories your grandfather told you, so how would you believe your mother if she told you all this."

She had a point, Kagome had never believed in demons or things of that sort despite her many encounters as a child. Sure, she had seen a few wandering spirits around school and on the shrine grounds but never a demon.

"But what about Inuyasha? Naraku? What about _me?!_ " Kagome can feel tears begin to form and she can't really understand why but she doesn't care. "How did the jewel get inside me if I am your child! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Your father sealed the jewel within you when you were but a few months old, we both knew that I would not survive the battle and the best precaution was that if we were to take you to the future, then that cursed jewel would be better off inside you." Midoriko starts, letting out a soft sigh. "Unfortunately, fate has a funny habit of screwing up plans for the worse which led to the well house taking you in to meet Inuyasha. Naraku breathed the air of life once that jewel was torn out and broken into shards."

"So, you're telling me that I was born around the time of the battle and so you guys just forced the jewel inside of _ME_?! Why?!" Kagome yells, her body beginning to shake as all this is coming through. "How was he even able to seal it, wasn't he a demon? The jewel would've been tainted if he touched it!"

It's here that Midoriko gives a sigh, standing up from her spot as she looks down at her child. She knew that this would be where the conversation headed. So, she brings a hand up to brush back the hair that's fallen over her shoulder before motioning for the girl to stand up along with her.

"Your father was _no_ demon, sure he looked and acted much like one would. I thought he was a demon, that's what he even referred to him as. But it was only after death did I learn the truth to the one lie he told me." Midoriko starts as she begins to walk, Kagome quickly following her.

"What…? What was he…" She asks, her voice soft as if afraid to learn the answer.

"Your father was a being a divine creation, not an angel but he was close to one at least. A fox creature is what he was, some of his kind were known to eat the liver of man once they had chosen damnation. But, he was different." She starts off, a wistful tone over taking her voice as she talks. "He was a rarity to his kind and there is no true word for what he was but the closest our culture has to it is a kitsune blessed by the gods."

"Wait- A kitsune? So, are you saying I'm half miko and half yokai?" Kagome asks, it all seems preposterous to her.

"No, dear " She says it with such a light laugh that it almost causes Kagome to smile. Almost. "You're a what is called a Tennyo no Ko, a near pure child of divine beings. Similar to that of an angel but not quite."

If she thought everything else was shaking her world up, then this was enough to make it explode. But before she can ask any more questions, she shaken out from her meditation state by a surge of power by the well that can only be caused by one annoying hanyou. Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N & Translations!

Kidan no Ai = Forbidden Love ; this is the story of Midoriko and Atsunao's love beginning to bloom.

Tennyo no Ko = roughly it translates to Heavenly Messenger's Child ; Tennyo are close to angels or faeries in western lore. To clarify though, Kagome is **_not_** an angel but she is close to it in terms of purity.

A/N - I know it seems a bit confusing but to sum it up very simply. Midoriko & Atsunao got together and had a child around the time of the battle that created the jewel of four souls. Once the jewel had come to formation, Atsunao sealed it with in baby Kagome before going into the well and raising her in the future. btw if you wanna know _Yes_ souta is her blood brother but since Atsunao was weakened by the time Souta was born, souta has very minimal power.

ALSO WOOHOO! we finally get to see the inu-tachi :p


	4. Curious Bloodlines

Never in her life did she ever think that she would be glad to hear the aggravated yell of "WENCH" from the dog-eared boy. She found herself scrambling to get up, running over to the well house to greet him with a smile and arms wide open, at least he would still be her sense of normalcy.

"OVER HERE, INUYASHA!" She calls out, his ears twitch and give a little swivel before he's rushing towards her. He doesn't seem so happy about it.

"What took you so long?!" He yells, although truthfully, he's just happy to see the girl again. So, he doesn't argue too much when she pulls him in for a tight hug.

"I don't know, the well just stopped working and I couldn't go back. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to be gone for so long." Kagome sobs and the demon can't help but be confused, what the hell was she talking about?

"Huh? Wench, you were only gone for three days? What do you mean 'so long'?" He asks, he's absolutely stunned at the information and what did she mean about the well not working. Now the hanyou may not be the most articulate guy around but he was no fool, the scent of the well had remained the same during the time she was gone and time passed as it always did. So really, what was she talking about.

Kagome looks at him with eyes wide, confusion clear to see as she looks over at the well. Something isn't right about this; the well was always told to be a portal between the two times. Never that it could manipulate time itself.

"What do you mean _only_ three days?! I've been gone for nearly three months!" Kagome yells, hands thrown into the air in frustration. Why can't anything go right, not that she wanted to be missing for months but that was beside the point!

"Calm down, you're hurting my ears, ya stupid." He yells back, wincing as his ears flatten against his silver mane. Kagome can barely find it in her to even be angry that he's called her stupid, it doesn't matter right now.

"What's this all about, huh?!" Kagome yells as she stomps her way into the well house, fists clenched at her side. "First, you _don't_ work and now you manipulate the flow of time!" She screams at it.

And for the first time in a long time, the magic begins to swirl at the bottom of the well. Welcoming her with it's warm tune once again and Kagome can't even stop herself from jumping in with a rather confused, yet angry Inuyasha following her.

Clean, crisp air greeted her senses as she began to climb her way up the well. Not even bothering to ask Inuyasha to take her out, despite it being the easier choice when put next to climbing. But Kagome didn't care, she was far too angry to. Once she finally made her way out, everything had remained as it was when she left. Nothing changed, not that she would really know but it was clear to her that nothing changed. The leaves hadn't lost their colors and begin to fall, instead they were as bright and healthy as ever. The young girl can feel her heart begin to drop into her stomach, her one sense of normalcy was ruined. Just like everything else.

Inuyasha can only watch as his friend seems to begin to breakdown in front of him, he's confused because he's rarely ever seen this behavior from the bright girl. Sure, she's broken down into tears when she nearly lost him or any other member of their ragtag family. But now, she looked so lost. Like everything she's ever known was taken from her but he could hardly understand why. Her home looked the same as ever, even her family was still the same as they always were. So why.

"Why…why _why why_ _ **why**_!?" Kagome yells out, falling to her knees onto the fresh grass. Startling her hanyou friend from his deep thoughts, he stares at her and while he would like to try and comfort her, he doesn't know how. "Why can't anything be fucking _normal_ for once in my life!" She cries, hands coming up to cover her watering eyes.

Inuyasha is beyond confused now and he opts to deal with the crying girl in the only way he knows how. Being a jerk.

"Stop cryin, your life hasn't been normal since the day you fell down the damn well. So shut up-"He tells her, arms crossed as his hands hide themselves in his sleeps. This would prove to be the wrong thing to do as the girl turns to glare at him with such an intensity that he could almost believe it was from his half-brother instead of Kagome.

Instead of just a simple yell for him to be quiet, the girl simple blows up at him. Yelling in such an anger filled tone that he can't believe it's coming from Kagome, the only human he's ever met with such a kind and patient soul.

"You don't know _anything_ Inuyasha, you don't know what 've been through so why don't you shut up?" She yells back, glaring at him through her tears as she continues on. "My entire life has been turned upside down, I'm not whoever I thought I was! Just when I thought I found something worth wild about my life, it turns it upside down and I _**hate**_ it."

"Do you even know what it's like to learn where you're from, to learn your family is hardly even your own!?" By this time, she's in hysterics as she stands up and Inuyasha finds himself taking a step back, though it's not from her demeanor. It's because her own power is flaring wildly around her like a flame, engulfing her in all its might as she continues to yell and scold him. "I have to learn everything I've ever known about myself all over _**again**_ because I'm not what we all thought I was! And I would've learned so much more if you hadn't come through the well! Yet if you hadn't come, I wouldn't have known that time was passing in such a ridiculous way! Do you think I have any idea of what's happening? Cause I don't! I never do because I'm always left in the dark and I **hate** it!"

During her entire rampage, she never seemed to notice that the pink that surrounded her had begun to take a deep red hue to it, starting from her body before it lightened into the pink that they were all so familiar with. Her hair blew crazily into the wind that the force had created, Inuyasha found himself frightened by her outburst but he couldn't show it. Too shocked to even try and form a single word.

Silence overcomes them, for how long neither of them know. It isn't until the chirping sounds of a bird start does the hanyou finally speak. Clearing his throat as he opts to look the other way, hands still stuffed into his sleeves.

"You..uh- you should go back home, calm down or somethin'." He tells her, keeping his eyes off her as her power finally begins to dwindle down. "Or at least see if you can figure out what the hell you did."

Kagome looks at him in pure confusion, she doesn't really understand what he's trying to tell her but a part of her can't really care about it.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" She's horrible confused, it wasn't like Inuyasha to send her back home for more rest. Besides, Kagome has had enough of home for a while now and if anyone could help her with this new-found power then all would be well. "Whatever, I'm not going home I need to talk to Kaede." And with that, the young miko is off towards the little village.

With the hanyou stupefied, another person's world is tilted alongside Kagome's. Her rant had revealed little information about the change to her life, but it was enough to cause him to be insanely curious about it. What had she meant when she said that she had to 'learn herself all over again', the girl's scent stayed the same as it always did. Nothing changed, if anything he would think she's the one to begin losing her mind.

Too entranced by his thoughts, the boy doesn't even notice the other demonic presence near them or perhaps, he does and doesn't care. Amber eyes watch the half breed in annoyance before they suddenly disappear, quickly moving to follow the young maiden known as Kagome to her village. The sudden spike in power had piqued a certain demon lord's interest, quickly leaving Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un in their resting area before he went off to see what it was exactly. The power was unlike anything he had ever felt before, sure he had heard of such a pure power in his years as a pup but such a thing was a fact of fairytales and legends, not truth. He follows after her from a short distance, curious to see what he'll find out about her while his half-brother stays in his stupor in the middle of the field.

The miko, Kagome, had always been an enigma to the demon lord. He was simply a bug too entranced to leave her flames, he yearned to get closer to learn more but he knew if he did, he'd find his fingertips getting burnt. She had caught his attention the day she survived the attempt on her life, a simple human had lived through his acid without a single scar on her person. She had no problems yelling at him yet she showed no desire to hurt him despite it being in her very power to do such a thing. The miko would continue to surprise him as she took in a young fox kit, befriending a slayer as well as a monk. Hell, he was sure if he had lowered himself to speak to the commons people, they would also know tales of her kindness to all sorts of beings.

So, to see that one such as she flaring powers like that of the gods only made his desire to learn about her grow, she was seemingly the weakest one of the travelers, everyone knew this. Though at times she was shown to be quite a formidable foe, her kind heart and weakened self confidence had stopped her from proper combat. His idiot half-brother didn't help with that either.

The lord shakes his head from his thoughts, going back to keeping his eyes on Kagome as she goes into the larger hut in the village, he can only assume this belongs to the Kaede character. She doesn't leave and he has no intention of learning why because sooner or later, he'll find out.

* * *

A/N ; So there's our first introduction to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in a very long time! I've changed up a bit of their personalities simply because I feel like there is something to them that we fail to recognize. Sesshomaru has always been a bit of a curious fellow below that hard exterior rather than just a hater of humankind. Inuyasha is an idiot, don't get me wrong but rather I feel like he's got a few sides to him that we never really got to learn from him.

Also! finally the story is kicking off! There's going to be a few surprises in the future though!


	5. Rebirth

Upon her entry into the hut, she's greeted by a warm chorus of her name as they all come to grace her with large hugs.

"Child, what are ye doing back so early? Weren't ye due back in two days' time?" Kaede asks, pushing herself up from the group so she can greet Kagome properly.

"Aha…speaking about that, Kaede do you know anything about the well manipulating how time passes?" Kagome asks, starting off with a nervous chuckle as she gives the elderly woman a gentle hug.

"I cannot be sure, though I'm sure if the magic connected to it was done by such a powerful miko or monk then surely it could." The elder miko says with a light hum, arms folding behind her back as she goes to take a seat. "Why do ye ask?"

Kagome follows after, taking a seat besides Sango and offers the other girl a smile that she receives back. Though Sango is confused, she opts for grabbing onto Kagome's hand as a sense of security but their bonding moment is short lived as the wandering hands of a certain monk slip down further than what is necessary.

"PERVERT!" Came the usual cry from the slayer, letting go of Kagome's hand briefly to give the monk a harsh slap against his cheek. The man merely smiled, no longer did he give his excuses that they all came to know by word, instead he just accepted his punishment.

The dynamic of it has Kagome's heart swell, at least the manipulation of time hadn't hindered the relationship between her friends. With everything changing, nearly any sense of normality was welcomed in her mind. Hell, even Naraku's quest was welcomed to her. Before she can dwell on it any longer, Kaede clears her throat and Kagome's flushes a light pink in embarrassment before she goes to explain her story once again. This time in a bit of greater detail, she leaves out her heritage finding until the very end. The monk and slayer are beyond confused, the well itself was already a rarity in itself but for it to have manipulated time like that then it was simply a mystery to themselves.

"Also, I learned something else during the time I was away." She starts, bringing her fingers up to play with a strand of her hair, a nervous tick of hers. "It's about my father…well my mother too." This seems to pique their interests; her blush only intensifies under their stares as she continues on.

"I was looking through some old scrolls we have in my shrine, just trying to learn anything I could seeing as I practically trapped in my own time. At first, most of it was stuff I had already learned here about monks and mikos." She starts, eventually using her hands to explain alongside her words. "Then I found this scroll, it confirmed some thoughts I had."

"Which are? Kagome, you can't just leave us hanging like that!" Sango says, obviously anxious to hear the results. Surely, they couldn't be a bad development if she were to tell them so calmly.

"It's just- Kikyou isn't my incarnation, I'm not _her_ reincarnation." She finally spits it out and there's a collective number of gasps. "Turns out that I'm the closest living descendant of Midoriko and..." Kagome stops, biting her lip as she slowly starts to realize how much this could change everything around her, yet she continues on after a deep breath. "My parents are Midoriko and Atsunao."

Like she feared, the room goes silent for a moment and she knows they're all trying in take what she's just told them. Kagome can't blame them, at first, she was simply a girl out of time. She didn't belong in this time, she was from a future were demons were nonexistent and legitimate monks were hard to find. And now she's a girl who was to live years before her friends, her home was a past further than Sengoku Jidai.

"Lady Kagome, I mean no ill intent but how can you be her child when none was recorded?" Miroku asks, his brows pulled together in clear confusion and she can hardly blame him. Kagome was sure she was looking more and more like a mad woman to her second-family.

"Well from what I was written, they made sure no one knew I existed. The jewel had been sealed inside me since then, the jewel Kikyou had been burdened with protect," She started, knowing the question would have come up eventually. "It was a fake from what I had read, while it contained some power. The jewel itself was a lesser one than the actual Shikon jewel." She explains, letting it sink in for a moment before she allows them to begin their next question.

"After all, it'd be a little suspicious if the jewel ceased to exist when everyone had assumed it would be existing in this world after the fight." Kagome tells them with a nervous laughter as she looks at her friends, trying to find any sign that they wouldn't just kick her out of their little family.

"Well I guess that makes sense, your heritage I mean, after all your power is rather odd compared to us at the monastery as well as the shrine maidens." Miroku starts, offering the girl a gentle smile to cease her growing worries. "I had meaning to ask you why it was such a bright pink when miko-ki is commonly blue. Us monks usually have it a dark blue or almost purple but never does one have such a pink color."

The monk's imput has the rest of them begin to murmur in agreement, it had always been a little odd but they had just assumed it was simply because she was Kagome. And being Kagome meant that not everything was meant to fall according to the books.

"I was hoping to try and begin to hone my powers here, since it's easier and if time is going to be crossing so differently between the two worlds. I think it'll be easier for me to learn, although I might need to go home to get a few things." Kagome says, offering her friends a small smile as she places her hands together on her lap. Sango reaches over to give her friend a gentle pat to the thigh before she offers her own help to the young priestess.

"I can help with combat training, if you're going to be looking into your powers. It'd be best to learn some basic combat as well, just so you're not always depending on your bow." She offers and Kagome is more than happy to accept, she even gives the other a tight hug in response.

With that, Kagome pushes herself up to stand so she can give a quick bow as well as a goodbye before she turns to head back to the well. Luckily, the trek back to the well doesn't take long but it would seem that her hanyou friend has gone somewhere else. She doesn't question it though, she'd rather him be confused about her outburst rather than her heritage. Her thoughts spend little time dwelling on the boy and his concerns, instead she finds herself just jumping into the well deaf to the call of her own name by a hidden demon in the trees.

As her feet touch ground in the well, signifying she's reached her own well house. She finds herself with a boost of confidence from her friends as well a new-found belief in herself. With a little cheer to herself, she climbs up the ladder with an enthusiasm she hasn't felt for a long time now. Eager to learn about herself, her family and most of all, the world around her.

* * *

A/N ; okay i took a bit of a day or so to read this, going back through some notes i've made and what not!

after this there'll be a bit of a time skip cause really some of the training would be boring but we'll open up chapter 6 with a new bit of lore! as well as a bit of a more happier n faster paced chapter! sesshomaru will also have a bigger part i Swear!


	6. Reunion

_Tennyo no Ko_

 _It is said that every few centuries, a child of upmost purity is born. They shall be purer than the monks and mikos surrounding them. Their aura soothing nearly every being in their space, hearts warm and willing to accept any and everyone._

 _Such children are not only known for their generosity and kind hearts, but for their power as well. They threaten any impure being that taints the land. They are the only ones who can do so if alone, whereas anyone else will perish. To put it simply, they are one of a kind._

 _These children, more popularly known as Tennyo no Ko, are rare and if one was found to be what they are. The chances are high that they will be attacked or at least kidnapped in hopes of harnessing their power for evil doings. So, one must protect such a child with all they've got to keep their souls pure and their hearts happy._

 _Each child will have different features that will depend on their divine parent. Some will have an angel's wings with golden stars adorning the outer corners of their eyes. Some will have pointed ears like that of an elf. Those born of a Huli Jing or a gumiho will share features of that of a fox, their ears will have become pointed with a tail that'll soon begin to poke out from beneath their clothes. They too will adorn markings of their fathers & mothers on their face, though they will not be like stars of the angels but instead they will look similar to that of a waning moon on the corners of their eyes._

* * *

Luckily, Kagome's assumption about the well had been accurate as it seemed to accommodate both her lives in the different times. When she was to stay in the feudal era for longer than just two weeks, it would manipulate the passage of time for her and vice versa, something she would later figure out was tied to her own powers. No, she wasn't a time mage but instead the jewel and her own powers had gotten strong enough to manipulate the magic of the well itself.

Within the first few weeks of her training, all had gone smoothly with few blunders. The only real issue being Inuyasha's constantly denial of her heritage. Yet he didn't seem to care too much she wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation although he didn't have the greatest response to it, stating it made sense cause _'no klutz could ever be her reincarnation'_ which resulted in him getting sat a few times.

Kagome found herself learning that she was more comfortable with the use of kodachi rather than her bow, but kept the latter since it was her best long-range weapon. Despite her learnings, she had made a promise to herself that she would not engage in battle unless she needed to. Because as her physical skills grew, so did the power of herself. She had started to learn how to make barriers, manipulate the power to form objects and had learn that she had a natural talent for healing the injured. It wasn't until a month had passed did the first features of her father begin to take place as her body had begun to grow used to the new power it now held.

At first it was simply her ears growing slightly, becoming more elongated and resembled that of Sesshomaru and Kouga much to Inuyasha's dismay. Then came the mild burst of height, she had always been a reasonable height for her own age standing at a proud 157cm but the sudden growth spurt had made it so she was 167cm tall.

But the most surprising of her changes would be a month and a half into her training, although her last change wouldn't be the only odd thing that day.

Kagome had gone to sleep like always, nestled in her sleeping bag with the young fox kit clinging tightly to her chest. The past weeks had been easier than the first, Inuyasha had finally got out of his huffing and puffing phase, accepting that Kagome could now begin to fend for herself. But he could still pride himself in protecting her, whether it was because she was still weak or because she simply let him think so, he did not know. Sango and Miroku prided themselves in their work with their friend from the future, she was a quick learner and eager as well.

All was well for the family of misfits, that is until they had an unexpected visitor pop up near their campsite. Kirara was the first to notice the presence, giving a low growl in warning to her master who had awoken almost immediately. Then it was Inuyasha who noticed, nose twitching as a familiar scent came their way. He grumbled, arms crossing with a huff as he barked an order for everyone to wake up.

It was Sesshomaru.

What his brother wanted from them, he didn't know but that didn't mean he liked it. Not especially when Sesshomaru was his Clan Alpha. Inuyasha may not be a full demon but he was still one of Inu-No-Taisho's sons, he was a part of the pack whether or not they liked it. Which also meant, Sesshomaru was his alpha whether he wanted it or not.

Kagome was the last one of the group to wake up along with Shippou, the two yawning and looking at everyone with clear confusion as they tried to sit up and brush down their unruly hair as best they could.

"Get up, Sesshomaru's near." Inuyasha tells her, a low growl in his throat as he grabs the Tetsusaiga's hilt in preparation should there be an attack. Although he knows the attack won't come, Sesshomaru has been oddly peaceful when it came to their encounters as of late since it seems the daiyoukai has finally ceased his mission of taking the sword from him.

Almost immediately the rest of the group begins to put up their guard, the cat demon is surrounded by flames before her truer form takes place while the slayer pulls out her boomerang and the monk pulls out his staff. Young Shippou clings tightly to his adoptive mother, who simply walks towards Inuyasha with her kit in caged protectively in her arms. Kagome can hardly get a word out before the daunting presence of the daiyoukai has finally appeared before him in all his regal glory.

Cold, amber eyes look amongst the group before they finally land on the young miko. She's changed vastly since their paths last crossed, sure he had taken his own time to peer in on her but he has been busy as of late.

"This Sesshomaru has come to deliver something to the pack alpha, these wretched things are of no use to me." He says, tone cold yet regal as he steps forwards to the young girl. Inuyasha finds himself grumbling, gripping tightly at the hilt as he barks out his own rebuttal to his brother wounding his pride. "Hey!? I'm the alpha here or are you too stupid to see that!" He yells, it falls to deaf ears.

"Huh?- Oh.." Kagome is beyond confused but when the daiyoukai lifts his fist at her, she can't help but flinch initially before it clicks that he wants to hand her something. So she immediately holds out her hand, watching in childish wonder how the shards of the jewel fall perfectly into her hand and instantly becoming purified once in contact with her. "Thank you for this, Lord Sesshomaru." She says, voice soft as she offers the man a voice.

Sure, Sesshomaru had threatened her livelihood a few times as well as Inuyasha but all times were provoked, for the most of it. Others were out of the demon's curiosity it would seem but the man was one of honor, he wouldn't kill unless it needed to be done. So, her worries easily dissipated

"You are different, miko." What was it with these brothers and their refusal to say her own name. It wasn't that hard to pronounce, damn it!

"It would seem so, Lord Sesshomaru." She tells him, feeling rather antsy at the way he's staring her down. It's hard to try and figure out what he was looking for in her or if he was simply the sort of guy to glare at anyone who spoke to him. Perhaps it was both.

"Okay, ya bastard you brought what ya needed to. So leave." Inuyasha barks out but there's no bite, at least not now. His clan alpha has yet to threaten the pack alpha, so all was well.

"Do your best to shut that mouth of yours, half-breed." His older brother sneers, he growls in response but before it can go any further, Kagome steps in. As always.

"As much as I appreciate the help, please don't fight with Inuyasha. We don't need that right now." She tells Sesshomaru, fear is evident in her voice but she still does her best to stand tall against the daiyoukai.

"Hn."

At the typical response, Kagome lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and offers the demon lord a warm smile with those kind eyes of hers.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice is gentle, holding the same tone of kindness as the lord's young human ward and for a moment, Sesshomaru wants to give the girl a nod as a sign of his listening. But he stops himself before he can even finish the thought.

"You have yet to explain why you are different, miko. This Sesshomaru shall not repeat himself once more." His words have the other human members of their group hold their breaths, the cat demon growls lowly but easily shows her submission when the demon lord glances her way.

"Feh.. why does it even matter, Sesshomaru? Just leave already, will ya?" Inuyasha barks out and his brother hardly even turns to look at him, refusing to acknowledge him as his nose gives the slightest twitch.

The pressure to reveal what she is and who she is begins to press down on her shoulders, Kagome has never been one for lies and this only makes it worse to keep her secret from the daiyoukai. Yet before she can answer his question, he turns away from them to start making his way to his own camp.

"This Sesshomaru does not need your petty answer, miko, the truth will reveal itself soon enough."

The cryptic words from the daiyoukai would haunt the young girl from the future for days to come, yet at the current time she could only find herself relieved that he had left. Heart beating hard against her chest, the drumming so loud in her ears she can barely hear her friends call out her name as her body hits the floor. Her world suddenly gone black.

* * *

 _At first, everything was pure black and cold. Yet there was no shiver to her skin or chatter to her teeth, but the feeling of it was there somehow._

 _And then suddenly._

 _Her world burst into color, a baby blue sky with evergreens surrounding her very being. The feeling was still there. Her body aching for warmth._

 _"What is this place?" She asks, taking a cautious step forward._

 _None of it seemed familiar._

 _"It is within you, my dearest." It was a male, the voice soothing and familiar yet she couldn't place a name to it._

 _Her heart began to beat against her chest, the tempo rising with each step._

 _"You must calm down, I'm only here to help you." There it was again, it sounded closer and did only the opposite to her worrying mind._

 _Who was there? She frantically whipped her head from side to side, yet there was no one around her. She brought a hand up to her chest, trying to calm her beating heart but to no avail._

 _"What do you want from me?!" She calls out, panic is evident in her voice and face._

 _Then there it was, a gentle chuckle. The sort of laugh one would hear a parent give to a confused child._

 _"My dear, I am simply here to help you learn my side to your blood. You shouldn't be scared of your own father."_

 _As the words processed, she could not help but gasp at the figure that materialized before her. The man looked no older than twenty-seven with cropped black hair that complimented his tanned features. His eyes gleamed with that same mischievous glint that she often saw in Shippou. On his forehead was a waning moon laying on its back, glowing a pale pink as tails peaked out behind him._

 _"F-Father… is that you?"_

* * *

A/N; this is a little late but i got distracted with overwatch so...i hope these ...is good enough for u guys...for now..


End file.
